Memories
by CarsonRae
Summary: A songfic of how much Harry and Ginny miss each other using Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's


AN: In no way do I own this song or Harry Potter or anything. I SO wish I did though. It's depressing...

Harry sat on the bed in the tent. He could hear Ron's snoring and Hermione's gentle breathing beneath him. He thought of Ginny. He could see her flowing red hair and her blue eyes staring into his. He remembered their first kiss, after Ginny had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Her telling Ron, Hermione, and him that she had told Romilda Vane about how he had a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his chest. He was so far away from her…

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Ginny sat in the chair next to the fire. She remembered how this had been Harry's favorite chair. He had tickled her to death trying to get her out of it and they had ended up cuddling in it together. All the times, during the winter, when they had cuddled in it after having a snowball fight. Those times, when there was still joy. When he could smile. Before he left. She hated his self-righteousness, but loved him for it, too. She couldn't remember the last time that she was this lonely…

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

No one had done this to him before. He never loved Cho, but he loved Ginny.

Ginny had never loved Michael, but she loved Harry.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Harry thought about when he would get back. If he got back. Nothing was for certain, but he knew that if and when he did, he wouldn't let Ginny go. He would hold her and tell her that he was there for her and her only…

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Ginny got out parchment and started to write. She got halfway through and realized she had no idea where to send it. She was more alone then she had ever been. She couldn't wait for him to sweep her off her feet. To take her breath away…

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

He could feel his heart aching for her. He missed her so much.

She felt her heart beating faster with every thought of him. She needed him now more than ever.

_Oh. it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

He couldn't wait to get home. He had half a mind to give up now. To just go home to her. To get Ron and Hermione home. But he needed to do this. He needed to defeat the one thing that stood in the way of him being with her. Standing in the way of him being free from the hell that Voldemort has caused for him. But he would get home, eventually. He had to. For her. Somehow he would…

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

His world would never be the same. He would devastate her if he didn't come home soon. She had won his heart, but now there's consequences for it. He cared for her, and he was letting that get between what he needed to do. But he couldn't help it…

_Delilah, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Ginny kept thinking of how she'd never see him again. She didn't want that. She wanted to run, but couldn't. He was counting on her to stay safe. She had to stay. She couldn't miss him too much. It was Harry, he would come back for her. But she couldn't help feeling the way she did. She couldn't help but miss him…

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

You come home safe, Harry. I'm this way because it's what you've done to me.

You stay safe, Ginny. I'm this way because it's what you've done to me.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_


End file.
